


The end of the story.

by Elit3



Series: Hunter and Sebastian. [3]
Category: A Mother's Nightmare (2012), Glee
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hurt Sebastian Smythe, M/M, Nerd Sebastian Smythe, Protective Hunter Clarington, Redemption, Sebastian Smythe Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elit3/pseuds/Elit3
Summary: This is the last part of this series that I had started. Nick and Jeff go to seek help from Hunter who had returned to Colorado after the steroid crash. Hunter will do anything to protect Sebastian Smythe.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Hunter and Sebastian. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1317992
Kudos: 10





	The end of the story.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, i hope that you will like it.

«-Hello, what can i do for you ?

-We need your help »

The day start like every Wednesday morning: wake up at 6am, take a shower, dress up, eats breakfast and then go to work in a stupid coffee shop: Colorado's best coffee. Thinks about the name of the coffee shop makes me shiver with boredom. But it's not like a had a choice. My parents didn't took good my little incident with the Warblers so they obliged me to work there with doing an internship on my father's enterprise. Of course before doing that i had to go get detoxicated. Now i can say that i am clean since four months, thirteen days, and six hours. I am not counting, it's just an app which tell me it. This day should had been like the days before. I will had dedicated my morning to serve Cappuccinos, Espressos or cakes and the afternoon to be the perfect little intern for my father. All of that until September where I will join the military forces, at least something exciting will happen.

All of my wonderful plans of the day go away with the impromptu visit of Nick Duval and Jeff Sterling. It was 10 am a quiet hour with virtually no customer, the adults are still at works and the teenagers are at school. So when the doorbell ring meaning that a client is here, I was playing at some game on my phone without paying attention to the rest. I say the banalities "Hello, what can i do for you?" without looking up, I don't care if the client doesn't like how I talk to him because I'm bored, and making coffee is not really exciting. I am ready to hear: "an Expresso with a piece of this apple cake" or something like that but i am not ready for: "We need your help". I easily find an answer: "We don't have a coffee name "help" here but you should go see to another coffee shop maybe they have that." I stopped in the middle of my sentence when i finally look up to see with who i was talking and what an unpleasant surprise to see them here. 

I can not stop the moan coming out of my throat. Seriously why are they here!? Me who thought that i put all of this story with the Warblers behind me and now they dare to come here. At least now that they are here i will have something else to do for avoid me to sleep over the bar. Even though they disgust me always be hand in hand, showing their love to everyone, it makes me want to vomit (not because they are gay but because they share something that i don't have anymore.)

"-You need my help?I smirk to that. Both of you must be feeling desperate if you did all the road from Ohio to Colorado just for ask my help. What's going on?   
Did Blaine run out of hair gel? 

-We took a plane in fact...

-And we are not here for Blaine, said Jeff cutting Nick who was spoking. We... In fact, Sebastian needs your help. "

When they say his name I drop my phone down. It's been six months that i didn't see or speak to Sebastian Smythe. Six months where he is torturing me in my dreams, that i try to forget everything about him without any success. His smile and the color of his eyes, his sarcastic remarks, the way he moaned my name, keep haunting me months after. They call him Sebastian but i know better. His real name is Chris Stewart, i guess that i was the only person that he felt confiant enough to tell the truth. But now this confident is broken with everything we had together. His look when he understood what i was doing to his friends broke my heart. 

"-Sebastian has been clear enough, he doesn't want to see my face again and i am going to respect his decision. When i say that, i move away from the bar to go clean the tables, like that they can' t see my reactions while we are talking about Chris. Without looking behind me i continue: Anyway, if he got into some trouble i guess that his father can fix it right? Why would he need my help since i am the big bad wolf? 

-It is because of Vanessa.

The tray filled with plates shatters into pieces when i let it crash to the ground. Vanessa this fucking bitch if i ever see her, i will kill her. It is not because Chris broke up with me that i forgot what he said to me about everything she did to him. I grab violently the collar of Jeff's tee-shirt since he is the one talking. 

-What's about her? How do you know about her? 

-Please Hunter, let Jeff breath and i will explain everything to you.

-Fine. I let go Jeff's collar. 

Now that Nick say it, my grab was maybe too hard. I told them to go sit while i clean my mess. When it's done i bring all the plates debris in the bin and come back to the two man with three coffee, i think that we will need them.

\- Ok,now start talking! How do you know about Vanessa and why are you here? 

-The how is quite simple, you remember the week when Sebastian was unbearable, and everyone was worried about him? So that Sunday, when you talked to him about the situation, Jeff and I stayed behind the door and listened after we brought lunch for both of you. Please don't get mad at us we just wanted to know what was going on. Also we didn't repeat it at anybody. 

-And for the why... Well you know that she escaped from the psychatric hospital she was in? Well... she found out the new identity of Chris, i mean Sebastian, don't ask us how she learned it because even the cops don't know. After you left and cuts every link you had with us, Sebastian was in a bad shape since you were the first boyfriend he ever had. He needed weeks or more like months to recovered of the breakup. Even if i am sure that he has not totally recover yet but now with her return, he his only a shadow of himself. He doesn't wanna eat or leave his room and we are pretty sure that he doesn't sleep either since his dreams are full of nightmares. So we decided to come here before he do something stupid, to ask you if you could help him since you were -are- the only person with who he was fully happy. You are the only person who can help him. 

-I am not sure that seeing me will help him. You remember in what state of mind he was the last time. I don't want to make the thing worse for him. If she is back... i am sure that the cops can deal with her. 

-The cops can't do anything, she is smart... really smart, Hunter. She is playing with him and it is working. She called him and texted him many times, so he changed his phone number and cell phone again and again until he had decided that it will be easier if he doesn't have a phone at all. She harasses him on the socials networks so he closed all of his accounts. Then she hacked his computer for access into his webcam so he destroyed the computer. He is living like a hermit without any contact with the outside. She get further after that and contacted all of the heterosexual guys in the Warblers and the Lacrosse's team to make them believe that Sebastian was her violent ex-boyfriend. So in order to save the honor of the damsel in distress, the guys all met to team up against Sebastian, and one day they followed him in the back alley of a bar and they beat him up. 10 against one is not really a fair match, he wake up at the hospital and stayed a few days before being able to go home. It's been a week now that he is home and he did not get out of his room a single time. 

-Before you can ask, yes they do knew that Sebastian is gay but they all thought that maybe if they do it they will receive a reward. And yes they have been caught as the idiots they are because they didn't know that the bar has a surveillance camera. 

-If ... If the cops can't even do something against her why do you think that I am going to save him if I come with you?! You saw it! I am not the hero you think I am! When I start yelling i raised up from the chair i was sitting in. I see clients coming in the shop and i go towards them. Before leaving i turn myself to Nick and Jeff and told them: when you will have finished your coffees, please, leave. 

-YOU PROMISED HIM! It looks like Jeff ain't finished here since he raised up too and catch my arm to return me towards him. You promised,Hunter! Don't you remember the promised you made him that day?! Let me remember it to you: you promised him to always protect him and that if she ever comes back in his life you will kill her. So what, Hunter! The promise you made him is just another lie?! Just as when you promised to bring the victory to The Warblers? I know that you don't owe him anything since the two of you broke up but if there is still a little bite of honour in you, you will come with us. You have a military training we know that you can help him but if you don't want to come with us we will respect your decision. It's between you and your consciousness."

I see them leaving the coffee shop and i take my decision. Jeff his right, i made a promised to Sebastian and i will be damned if i broke up this promise. In the military school i learned that honour is everything but with my failed in Ohio, i lost my honor and that why my parents are so tough with me. My family don't care about religion or sexual orientation, all they care about is military and the honor which come with it. Everyone in my family must have done their military service, i will do mine next year. Some persons in my family love so much the military life that now it is their carreer. It is the case for my grand father, my two uncles, my big sister and my mother before but she stop to become a teacher. To say that I am a shame for them is a little word and now I have the opportunity to have, perhaps, the return of Chris and my honor, I will not miss this time.

With that thought in head, i close the shop and writte a note for my boss saying something like "I have to go for few days, you can consider that as my resignation. -H" with taking off this fucking apron and this stupid hat. I was going to forget about the clients but it looks like they went away when they heard Jeff yelling at me. Good! I don't have to ask them to go away nicely, especially that i have already closed the shop. I'm going to the back of the shop where lockers are. I open mine and take my green cloth jacket. I get out of the coffee shop hoping that it will be the last time that i have to come work here and go to my jeep parked in the store's driveway.

Once i put my seatbelt on, i start the engine of my car but before driving the car on the road, i look right and left to see where the two warblers could have go. Nick and Jeff can't go far in only 2 minutes. There are no one at my right but at my left, i can see two shapes, one taller than the other. I catch up with them easily with my car and yes, here there are. I open the window on the right and lean towards them: “There's a hell of a walk from here to the airport”. When i says this sentence, they both turn back to see who was talking to them and when they see that it is just me a happy puppy face appeared on their faces. 

“-Hunter, did you change your mind? 

-Yes i did, Jeff. Now get in the car before you turn into green plants”

They get in the car with Jeff at my right and Nick on the middle seat behind. With my two passengers ready, I drive towards the airport. On the way Nick and Jeff gave me a recap of everything I've missed since leaving Dalton. When one finished speaking, the other start talking. Luckily it's only a 30 minutes drive or my ears would have started bleeding but at least they did not ask anything me for my little problem with steroids. Once we are arrived Nick tell me that we have to wait 23 minutes for the plane to be ready. Since i have the time i decide to call my dad to warn him. Before i can call him,i go off the car and i move away a little.

“-Hunter, what's going on? Do you have problem at your work?

-Hey dad, I don't realy have a problem with my job -nothing that you not already aware of- but two guys from The Dalton Academy came at my job to talk to me...

-What do they want? If it is about what happened in their school, tell them to leave because you owe them nothing, I have already solved the problem with the Dalton's academy and the Ohio prosecutor.

-No dad, that not the reason why they are here, they comme tell me that Sebastian -The prosecutor's son- need my help. I call you to warn you that i am leaving for few days and that i quits my job at Colorado's best coffee. 

-Sebastian? Do you mean the kid who told you that he didn't want to see your face ever again? Hunt ... you can't go back there, his father and i have a deal: he will not attack you in court for giving drugs to minors and for going out with his son -minor too- if and only If you never come into Sebastian's life. Even if we have the means to pay you a good lawyer, the lawyer would not do anything against him, this man his known to be a shark in business. If you go back into his son's life, he will make your life a living hell. I know you have already made your decision and i will not go against it but if you go back to Ohio, I will not be able to protect you.

-I know the risk that i am taking dad but i can't let Sebastian down. I promised him to protect him against his old girlfriend and she is back, so i have to respect the promise i made. That what you taught me, you said that i should never break a promise. And that what i will do, protect him even if he doesn't want me there and even if i have to pay the consequences later. Jail will be better than see the disappointment in your eyes when you see me. I know that you don't really think it but it's here. Now i am going back to Ohio and i will redeem myself, i will face them as a man this time.

-Hunt' you are not a disappointment and no one in the family saw you like that. Don't think about that now, you have a mission to accomplish and you will succeed. If you have any problem you call me understand? 

-Yes, dad, i will. I've got to go now. Bye"

When i end up the call with my father, Jeff beckon me to come because it is time to embark on the plane. Since it is a four hours trip, i have plenty of time to think about everything which could go bad: Sebastian pushes me away, then his father puts me in jail until the end of my life and Vanessa will be free to do whatever she wants. This possibility or others become worse and worse as I continue to think about it. After a point, i decide to stop thinking and don't plan anything. I will let myself be carried by the wave and see what will happen. I relax while listening to my music until the end of the flight.

After less than four hours in the plane we finally arrive in Ohio. This time, we take Nick's car to go to the Smythe mansion. I can feel the blood pulsing through my veins and a thud is echoing in my head. It is no longer out of apprehension this time but out of excitement: I will finally be able to see Chris again. Luckily this time the trip is going in silence, I couldn't stand the incessant chatter from Nick and Jeff any longer. After a good twenty minutes of watching the landscape unfold before my eyes, I can finally see the mansion. I remember the last time I came here, everything was easier then, and I remember the wonder I felt when I was in front of the building. The mansion is like it's inhabitants, extravagant at first but once inside you realize that the place is simple with large spaces. Except this time, there are police cars in front of the mansion.

I don't waste any more time and practically jump out of the car, Chris needs me. I walk past the empty cars, climb the stairs to the door, then push the two doors with my hands. A heavy silence fell over the mansion, my sudden movement forced all conversations to stop. From where I stand, I see 6 policemen four of whom are grouped together and two were talking to Chris's father. I hear sobs coming from my right and as I turn my head I see my ex-boyfriend's mother crying with other women next to her. Nick and Jeff are now standing behind me, but I pay no attention to them, the Ohio DA has his gaze fixed on me now, I don't look away and walk into the entrance of the mansion.

"-You ?! What nerve you have to come here! I have no time to waste with a drug addict, now go away and know that I had an agreement with your father and that it is now lapsed.

-I know. I move closer to him to face him. I know for the agreement, my father warn me that you plan to make my life hell if I try to get back into your son's life. But I also know everything about what Vanessa did to him and I know your son needs me. If Se-Chris doesn't want me here I will stay nevertheless, not only because I promised to be there if she came back but also because at least I will be able to make her feel something, even if it is anger. So go ahead! Make my life a living hell if that's what you want, kill me, put me in jail or worse, i don't care! Because you know what, nothing you can do to me will hurt me more than what I already feel, my life is already a living hell without your son at my sides and learning that he is suffering is the worst torture.

-You are really a little shit, you know? But now I see why Chris loves you and I guess you are as stubborn as him. Except you can't see it ... The man's shoulders droop in defeat and lines of fatigue and sadness appear on his face. You came too late, she won. Vanessa succeeded sent a message to Chris saying that she wouldn't hurt anyone he loves if he came back to her, we thought ... we thought that we had dissuaded him but this morning we discovered a letter of goodbye, he ran away during the night.

-What? No it's impossible. Did he leave a clue as to where he could have gone?

\- Unfortunately no, we searched his room and we could only find his letter.

\- Can I see it? And go to the bedroom?

-Listen kid, the prosecutor just told you that we searched his room so it's not a bastard like you who is going to teach us our trade.

I turn my gaze away from Chris's father to the police captain. Apparently the donut-eater doesn't know I could knock him down in less than thirty seconds. I'm about to give him a witty remark when a new voice rises.

-Steve, let him try. Maybe Chris left him a hidden message. We have nothing more to lose.

-As you wish, Maddie, Chris's room is the second door on the right up the stairs.

-Thank you."

Before going up the stairs I snatch the letter from the captain's hands with more force than I should have, while giving him a smirk.

I easily find Chris's room since I've been there before. The bedroom is as I remember it with the Superman posters on the walls, the tidy desk - although the computer is missing - the bookcase overflowing with fantastic books and comics. I can make out the creases on the sheets of the bed where Chris was lying on it. The farewell letter has no hidden messages, it's just a mundane goodbye letter where my ex-boyfriend apologizes for what he's about to do and for being so weak. I am shocked to see my first name mentioned in the letter. It's nothing extravagant, just a little line of nothing at all: "I tried Hunt, I tried to forget you but I can't do it, I still love you." 

This little sentence gives me hope, it is out of the question that I let the man I love die before having told him how I feel for him. It is while sitting on the bed that an idea occurs to me. What if Chris had indeed left a message in the letter that would only be addressed to me. After all, why would he mention me in a farewell letter to his parents?

I look up at the sound of footsteps and see Nick and Jeff standing in the doorway. Seeing them stand awkwardly in front of me, despite all these months without seeing them I still manage to discern when they are hiding something from me, a light bulb flashes above my head when all the elements fall into place.

"-You knew it, don't you? Chris would never have done something so stupid without having a plan, his escape is not spontaneous but planned. He told you right? That he was going to throw his head off. the first in the mouth of the wolf and he was the one he told you to come get me. That's why you knew the right words to make me come with you. Knowing that this has been going on for weeks and that you could have picked me up as soon as his condition started to deteriorate. But no, you decided to wait, and just by the time I got there, he ran away. Besides, you weren't so surprised to learn that he wans't here. So where is he?

-We do not know!

-Don't lie to me Jeff, firstly because you lie very badly but also because it's a matter of life and death!

-What Jeff means, Hunter, is that Bas didn't tell us. You are right, he asked us to go get you and that by the time you would be here, he would already be gone.We tried to protest his idea but he was determined to do it with or without us or you. He told us that he would leave you a clue as to where he went and that he would buy you some time so you could keep your promise. The last thing he says to us before we left was: "Now the only thing that keeps me going is to think of him, of us". 

I barely hear Jeff and Nick question me if I have any idea what Sebastian meant by that. My neurons are spinning so fast trying to figure out that I'm starting to have a headache. He ... he thought of us to help him feel better during this ordeal. I too thought about him during my detox and during the difficult times I just had to look at pictures of the two of us to feel better. Even today when I wake up from a nightmares I keep looking at the pictures, one where I hold him in my arms, one where we laugh for no reason, one where he is sleeping with Mr Pussy on him or just one with all of the Warblers reunited. What if ... what if he had gone further and left a message in one of the memories? 

I frantically look around the room until I find it: that stupid old sweater from my old military academy. The sweater doesn't even look like a sweater anymore: distorted at the level of the shoulders where I have widened it over time, the holes in the sleeves from having to pull on it, the string frayed at both ends and the letters practically illegible. But for reasons I don't know Chris loved him, probably because at the time there was still my smell on it or because despite the weather it still keeps warm. I suspected that I hadn't just forgotten it in Dalton when I left but that it was my roommate who took it from me. And here it is again casually on the desk chair, waiting for someone to wear it. I walk over to the desk and take the sweater in the hands which aren't shaking. He smells like Chris and is still wet with tears in some places. A white corner protrudes from the side pocket and I run my hand through it. To my surprise, my hand comes out with a photo that has clearly been folded and unfolded.

The photo itself is stupid. Above, there is Chris taking a selfie of himself with me behind him trying to take the phone from him. We're both bare-chested, sitting on a towel with a basket next to us, with a small pond in the background . The pond is in the heart of the forest which is located five minutes from Dalton academy, I found it on a Sunday morning while going for a run there. As soon as I saw it, I knew I had to bring Sebastian there - at that point I thought it was his first name - and since then it has been our place. A place where we have studied, have take bathes, have laughed or just have showed our love for each other. We had both agreed to never quarrel there to always have good memories. Except Chris didn't keep the promise we made and it was near this pond where we argued for the last time, where Chris approached me about steroids and where he told me that he never wanted to see me again. On the back of the photo is written in black ink with Chris' handwriting: "No matter what happens there, it will always be our place".

I am confuse, until I see the only detail that is not at it places on the desk, a black pencil is not in the pencil holder. I smile, realizing that writing this message was the last thing Chris did before he left. Then my blood runs cold when I realize what my former lover means by this. He wants me to continue to think of the pond as a place where we loved each other passionately and not the place where he died.

My body is paralyzed for about ten seconds then my head goes calm and it looks like a to-do list has just appeared in my field of vision: get to the pond, found Chris, save him and kill the bitch once and for all. The sweater and the photo fall to the ground without my realizing it. I hurtle down the stairs without worrying about the noise of my rangers on the floor, I pass Mr. and Mrs. Stewart, as well as the officers. I only take the time to grab the car keys that I had seen earlier when I looked in the direction of the person crying and then I walk out of the Manor. It had started to rain outside but I didn't really care, I looked around for the car I had seen but not had paid much of attention - the sports Bentley - in the middle of the cop cars. Once the seat belt is on, I don't even take the time to listen to the sound of the engine before driving on the road, over the speed limit authorized to get to the pond as quickly as i can. I pray on the way that Chris is alive.

I get to the forest near Dalton in 10 minutes instead of the 20 minutes usual. I don't even take the time to park the car properly as I head into the forest. It's been months since I've been there and yet my feet still know where the pond is, so I run faster than I ever did during military training. I was almost there, more than a few quick strides, I had even left the path to go faster, when I hear it: a gunshot.Following the penetrating sound all the birds fly away. I know what the sound of a gunshot sounds like because I know how to handle a weapon. I run even faster than before towards the direction of the shot. When I get to the clearing surrounding the pond, I look right to left to find them. Anger and rage mounts in months upon seeing her, pointing a gun right in front of Chris's head. I hear them talking about something, Vanessa calls the injured Warbler a "fag", saying aloud how happy they could have been together. I hear the pain-filled answer from the brunet, telling her that he'd rather be a fag than go out with the pale copy of a B-series villain.

Vanessa has become even angrier than she already was and her finger brushes the trigger of the gun. A crooked smile distorts her features and she whispers to him, "Do you really think he's going to come and save you? You're still so pathetic." Her arm comes out to aim and she is about to shoot, except I don't give her the chance. I literally jump at him just as the bullet comes out of the gun but shoots it has been deflected. We both roll in the grass, she fights like a tiger but I'm stronger than her, except she still has the gun in her hands. I try to get him to let go, snapping his hand which holds the gun to the ground except that each time a bullet comes out of the gun. I recognize the weapon as being a revolver which therefore has a capacity of six bullets. The first one is in Chris's side, the second missed, the third and fourth go skyward, the fifth misses my head close - I'm sure to bleed where the bullet grazed me - finally the sixth spell. I gave him some slack, though I was still sitting on his pelvis to keep him from moving. She aims at me with her gun, amateur, I almost laugh when I see her face when the revolver makes a click signaling that it is empty.

"- First rule when you have a gun: count the bullets at the risk of sounding an idiot when it is empty.

-Let go of me! You do not understand!

-Go ahead and explain.

-The man you see ... he ... he raped me. Please let me do this, I can't sleep anymore thinking he's gonna come back and do it again.

She pretends to cry, and I laugh. Seriously, is it her that everyone is afraid of? I turn away from her to see Chris' face to see that he's already looking at me. He's whiter and leaner than last time, he keeps the pressure tight on his side, but he laughs too.

-Why are you laughing? It's not funny.

-It's fucking funny. I mean, you just spent weeks threatening the man I love and now you're taking me for a idiot. Also you was wrong, i'm not coming, i'm already here. You will pay for what you've done. 

-You're not going to hit a woman, are you?

-Well, too bad for you, at my military school I learned that women can hit harder than men."

I barely finished my sentence when I hit her in the face enough to knock her out. Now that she's no longer a threat, I rush over to Chris who is sitting against a tree. I crouch down next to him but he doesn't give me time to speak before kissing me on the mouth. The kiss rekindles the flame that had been extinguished, our lips like two pieces of the same puzzle, it fits together perfectly. Despite everything the kiss remains chaste and it ends quite quickly. I take off my belt to place it around Chris's stomach to decrease the blood flow, I take this opportunity to inspect the wound and am relieved to see that the bullet has come out. Also, with the few medical lessons I have had, I can see that the injury is partly superficial. I take off my jacket and help him put it on to keep him warm -the idiot is only wearing a polo shirt- and I also take off my T-shirt to compress against his wound. I see him looking at my abs and asks him if he likes what he sees with a smirk. He tells me no and that it's just the lack of blood that makes things look better than they are. Dumbass.

What happens next takes place in a blur in my mind. I was about to take Chris in my arms and carry him to the entrance to the forest when I saw his gaze change from joy to terror. I barely hear her whisper my name, telling me to be careful that I had already turned to see Vanessa standing. Damn, I was stupid to think this would end so easily, I should have been more careful. This time, she is holding a hunting knife in her right hand. She wants to play it rough? Very well. I get up to face her and tell her to come if she dares. Normally I would have to wrap my jacket around my fist to block the knife except that I'm shirtless. I'm doing my best to avoid the stab wounds except I won't be able to go on like this for long, especially since she managed to stab me once or twice. I manage to do a catch to her, by kicking her in the arm, so she finally lets go of the damn knife. Except that instead of giving up now that she is disarmed, she continues to fight and she manages to push me and jump on the knife. The bitch is now sitting on the floor with her knife back in her hand, I move closer to her dominating her since I am still standing. Vanessa made her last mistake, the fatal one, trying to sink the knife in my throat. She had given herself a push pushing the earth with her feet except that i knew what she was going to do. So when I saw the tip of the knife coming towards me, I grabbed his arm and turned it over, so the blade of the knife was towards his throat and not mine. I saw her eyes widen when she realized she couldn't dodge the blade.

A strange thought strikes me when I see her die on the floor: it's not like in the movies. Seeing someone take another person's life in a movie and do it is different. Even though I said I wanted to kill her, I didn't really want to do it. So now I watch her, unable to move, as life leaves her body. Vanessa makes excruciating gurgling sounds, she cries and tries to speak but to no avail. No one deserves to die, so I crouch down next to her and take her hand. It takes two minutes for him to stop suffocating and when I look at his face, I see that his eyes don't have the sparkle that all humans have. Vanessa is dead. I close her eyelids out of respect before walking over to Chris. It's when he frantically asks me if I'm okay that I realize I'm covered in blood. Some of the blood belongs to me from where the bullet grazed me and where it managed to make a gash or two on me, but most of it actually belongs to the young girl from where her blood spattered me. I reassure him by telling him that I'm fine. 

Footsteps and voices break our exchange. The first people I see rushing out of the woods are Chris's parents, they must have followed the location of the car. Then come the cops and paramedics. I watch them as stranger to my body as they put Chris on a stretcher. The polices are inspecting Vanessa's lifeless body. A paramedic asks me if I'm okay and I answer the same thing I said to Chris. Except that I have a horrible headache - like it was July 4th in my head - the cuts are starting to hurt like hell and I feel my eyelids grow heavy. I'm exhausted now that the adrenaline has left my body. The woman helps me walk the entire trail and I don't lose sight of the stretcher where Chris is. 

I fall asleep as soon as I am installed in the stretcher in the second ambulance. 

If I had been told that this would be how my Wednesday was going to be, I wouldn't have believed it. I thought I had one of those other boring days where nothing exciting ever happens except my life was once again turned upside down by Sebastian Smythe or, as I prefer to call him, Chris Stewart. But I won't trade it for the world specially if it means being able to hold my ex-boyfriend, who's gone back to being my boyfriend, in my arms. Of course from there, it will not be a country walk. I know very well that tomorrow the arguments will return, we still need to talk after all, about us, our future together but also my problem with steroids and my future departure in the army. 

It's been a very lond day and i'm too tired to think about it right now, i rather enjoying the fact that he is safe and near me - no one can resist his stubbornness or puppy eyes when he asked be transferred to my hospital room. I fall asleep knowing that we'll be fine.

This is not the end of the story, only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> I plan to rewrite the first part of this series which has way too many misspellings.


End file.
